leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Vyvolávačův kodex
Kodex chování hráčů. Pokud jej porušíte, může být reportnutí a pak budete předáni do tribunálu (pokud nasbíráte více reportů během kratší doby). Support your Team (Podpořte svůj tým) Každý jsme jiní, každý máme své individuální ambice, ale ve hře jsme částí týmu. Ať v dobrém či ve zlém, naše osudy se protínají s ostatními spoluhráči. Záleží na vás, zda budete pozitivní silou týmu nebo přispějete ke svému zániku. Dobrý týmový hráč se pozná již ve výběru hrdinů. Buďte otevřeni tomu, co potřebuje váš tým. Snažte se vyplnit chybějící mezeru v týmu. Snažte se k tomu přesvědčit i ostatní spoluhráče. Nezapomínejte, pokud si vezmete hrdinu, kterého normálně nehrajete, naučíte se o něm něco, což zvýší vaši úroveň dovedností. Ve hře buďte otevřeni komunikaci. Upozorňujte spoluhráče pokud někdo chybí, ať na chatu nebo pinknutím. Povzbuďte hráče, kteří mají problémy, blahopřejte těm, kteří hrají dobře. A ze všeho nejvíc: pokud máte špatně rozehrátou hru, nepřenášejte to na svůj tým. "Chápat lidi a odpouštět jim, na to je třeba charakter a sebeovládání" - Andrew Carnegie Drive Constructive Feedback (Řiďte se konstruktivní odezvou) Hráčská zpětná vazba je důležitá síla v rozhodovacím procesu Riot her. Lidé vás budou rádi poslouchat, pokud budete prezentovat v klidu a dobrým způsobem. Snažte se být jednoduchý, konkrétní a vždy se snažit, aby jste řekli vše přímo a výstižně. Je mnohem lepší způsob, jak vyjádřit své zděšení nad novým patchem, než začínat rozzlobený tyátr, a pak žádat o změny. "Nejvíce dáš tomu, komu dáš naději" - Otto František Babler Facilitate Civil Discussion (Zdvořile usnadňujte diskuzi) Ať už jste v herním chatu, nebo jen na foru, je zde spousta lidí, se kterýma se setkáváme. Ať už diskutujete o hrdinech, nebo se snažíte složit tým, či jste užaslí nad Gentleman Cho’gathem snažte se podělit o své myšlenky s ostatními. Když už se rozhodnete k účasti v diskuzi, snažte se být vnímaví k jinému názoru hráče. Pokud budete mít otevřenou mysl, budete překvapeni, jaké cenné informace můžete sesbírat s vašimi spoluhráči. Také mějte na paměti, jak se prezentujete svůj názor. Pokud se neshodnete, ukončete rozhovor ladně a s brilancí, než s příležitostí budoucího boje. "Poutem společnosti je rozum a řeč" - Cicero Enjoy Yourself, but not at Anyone Else’s Expense (Užívejte si sami sebe, ale ne na úkor někoho jiného) Tvorba her je naše podnikání, takže by nemělo být žádné překvapení, že chceme, aby jste si užili spoustu legrace. Chceme, aby jste byli vzrušení, měli momenty plné napětí a oslav úspěchů. To ale neznamená, aby jste ničili den někomu jinému. Pamatujte, že narážka na svého přítele uprostřed hry vyzní úplně jinak, než na někoho neznámého. Někdo to může považovat za útok a reagovat nepříznivě. Pokud se do sebe pustí dva hráči, je dobrá týmová komunikace a spolupráce téměř nemožná. Tím se i zmenší šance na vítězství. I dobromyslné škádlení se může vymknou kontrole. Neriskujte zbytečně, nesabotujte vlastní úspěch. "Každý si sám určuje svůj osud, ale i sám za to platí" - Euripidés Build Relationships (Hledejte nové přátelé) LoL je týmová hra, znalost a vztahy s ostatními hráči bude hrát velkou roli ve tvém úspěchu. Mějte na mysli, je slušné se spřátelit a přijmou srdečné chování. Pokud se budete bavit s jiným hráčem, nezapomeňte mu na konci hry poděkovat nebo i poslat žádost o přátelství. Čím více máte přátel, tím větší je šance na dobrou a přátelskou hru. Pokud máte přítele, o kterým si myslíte, že může být dobrý pro hru a komunitu, pozvěte ho. Použijte vše, aby jste si vybudovali okruh přátel s podobnou úrovní dovedností. Pokud máte dobré vztahy se skupinou hráčů, kterým věříte, máte mnohem větší šanci dostat dobrou odezvu o tom, jak hrajete, podporu a rady, když se učíte s novým hrdinou. "Žádný člověk není ostrov sám pro sebe..." - John Donne Show Humility in Victory, and Grace in Defeat (Ukažte pokoru, když vyhrajete a buďte laskavý, pokud prohrajete) Skvělá hra (great game - to známé "gg") je jednou z největších radostí, kterou vám LoL může přinést. Vždy mějte na paměti, že pokud jsou vítězové, jsou i poražení. Pokud oslavujte, chovejte se důstojně k ostatním. Poděkování oponentům je slušnost. Pokud prohrajete, i když jste hrál výborně, není správné vinit svůj tým. Prohra je frustrující, hlavně pokud hra byla vyrovnaná. Poděkujte soupeřům za hru a pokuste se na konci zeptat, co jste mohli udělat lépe. Pokud jste zdvořilí můžete dostat pár rad, které vám pomůžou čelit příští výzvě. "Miluj své nepřátele, protože ti připomínají tvé chyby" - Benjamin Franklin Be Resolute, not Indignant (Buďte rozhodní, ne pobouření) Skutečnou podstatou soutěže je představa, že držíme svou pýchu na uzdě a nenecháme se ovládnou emocemi. Každá osoba, se kterou se setkáváme, je odlišná a má různou hranici tolerance z frustrace. Pokud jste dohráli hru s hrubým hráčem, nesnižujte se na jeho úroveň, zdvořile jej požádejte, aby se uklidnil. Pokud vás bude i nadále obtěžovat, příkaz na ztlumení a ignoraci jsou zde stále k dispozici. Nezapomínejte, že je to soutěžní hra, nic více, pouze si zde někteří hráči ventilují své frustrace. Neberte si vše osobně. Každý má své hranice a každý někdy zuří. "Darebáci nesmějí vědět, že z nich jde strach" - Gaius Julius Caesar Leave No Newbie Behind! (Nenechávejte nováčky pozadu!) Všichni jsme někde začínali, a pokud budeme spravedlivý k lidem, kteří nám pomohli po žebříku nahoru musíme začít tím, že budeme splácet poctu od kořenů. Pokud vidíme hráče, který má špatnou hru, nebo zjevně nechápe základy, zkuste mu poradit. Pokud tak učiníte lidským a vstřícným způsobem, je pravděpodobné, že k vám budou vstřícní. Častokrát budou vděční za to, že si na ně někdo udělal čas, aby zlepšil jejich dovednosti místo křičení na ně. Nikdy nebuďte frustrovaní z výkonu nezkušeného hráče. Mějte trochu trpělivosti a snažte se jim pomoci se zlepšit. Nenechte se odradit, pokud nejsou přístupní. Malé procento hráčů si myslí, že nepotřebují ničí pomoc, bez ohledu na to, jak zdvořile jim podáváte pomocnou ruku. To není důvod, aby jste tak smýšleli o všech! "Věř lidem a oni budou věřit tobě, přistupuj k nim, jako by byli velcí, a oni vyrostou" - Ralph Waldo Emerson Lead by Example (Jděte příkladem) Pokud jste jako my, budete sdílet vizi herního světa, v němž hráči uplatňují sportovní chováni, pomáhají si navzájem a hledají přátele. Nikdo po vás nechce, aby jste byli dokonalí, ale žádáme vás, kdykoliv to bude možné, snažte se dodržovat stejné standardy chovaní, jaké očekáváte od ostatních. "Zamýšlej dobro, čiň dobro, mluv pravdu" - Zarathustra Kategorie:Summoner